A Legend
by UniqueFAYS
Summary: Time Zone: After the 2nd movie of the series––– People don't know which God's spawn I am, but they call me the daughter of the Sun God Helios, Helian. I can make light my servant and fire my obeyer. My parents are powerful, heck, they can conjure armies, dead or alive. But when I want to bring this truth forth, I can't, at least not to everyone else.
1. Just Like Me

**Chapter 1: Just Like Me**

* * *

**_Hey there! This is my second story that I will be writing! Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

It was a bright afternoon, I was at a tree nearby, watching, listening, and ever so slightly, showing myself. My mother was worried sick at the thought of me alone in a forest. No one I knew with me. I managed to convince her, well, more of me forcing her to be convinced when I ran away. Father helped me, when I did so. I didn't have a clue of where to go, where the camp was, until he led me the way. Mother is probably searching the whole country at the moment, which means I should enter the camp, soon. But how? In front of me, a large crowd is populating the area, I won't be able to pass, at the very least not without attracting attention. I tried to listen more onto what was happening. I could only hear a few phrases from my distance. "..._Thalia…alive…miracle…Zeus's daughter_…." I got the idea. So that lady with the black hair is called Thalia, she is a daughter of Zeus. Thalia was the reason of which the entire camp was crowded for. I guess it would be a good time to enter the camp after all. I did so, as stealthily as I was able to. When I was able to pass the crowd, I found a desolate place where I made shelter. An hour later, I roamed around the camp and got to the big house. There, I met a middle-aged man, who had a beard and wore a Hawaiian themed outfit; he was standing next to bush, looking at grapes. Dionysus.

"Hi Dionysus." I said with a smile.

"… Yes yes..." He said with a wave. Then he looked up from his grapes and said, "Everyone calls me Mr. D then who might you be?" with a singsong voice. I smiled.

"A passerby. A normal camper." I replied. He nodded and went back to whatever he was previously doing. I smiled again and placed the bottle I had in my bag onto the ground. "Enjoy."

"What is that?" He asked.

"Non alcoholic wine. I don't think Zeus will mind." Then I left.

I again traveled around the camp. Apparently, in celebration of Thalia's return, a party was getting prepared in her honour. _Such a pleasant sight, Thalia must be very lucky to have such friends._ The camp is filled of half bloods, I never would have guessed there would be so many of my kind. _It just makes the whole situation easier. I wonder if Dionysus liked my gift? I still have to hand the other gods my gifts. I hope I can meet the soon._ I was walking until someone bumped into me.

"Sorry!" He blurted. I look up and saw the gentleman, he was a Cyclops. He had the goofiest apologetic smile. I also smiled and started to giggle a bit.

"It's okay" I replied. The guy looked a bit hurt when I laughed so I quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're really cute when you smile so I couldn't help but giggle. I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm very sorry." He blushed and gave a shy smile.

"It's okay," he said, "It's the first time someone's called me cute."

"Really?!" I blurted out shocked, a bit too loud, which caused a few spectators' attention. "Sorry!" I mumbled and made an escape. I turned back towards him and said, "But seriously, you are cute." With that, I left and left the guy wondering there.

"She called me cute, twice…" he mumbled. "BROTHER! I'm cute!"

I continued to walk again._ This place is amazing! I have never felt this free!_ I didn't get much time outside at home, which caused my entire life to be conservative._ I'm happy the gods sent me here, here, there are people like me, who can probably also do things like I can. Now, I don't have to be a royal misfit, just me._ I got to a tiny crowd who were chatting and laughing out loud. I saw Thalia in the middle of the chatter alongside another girl and a satyr. There was a guy watching the three with a polite smile, in the crowd. He silently left the group and stood next to me holding a cup of golden liquid.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked at me and then at his cup.

"Nectar." he replied. I nodded

"Felt uncomfortable?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled and then I pointed to his group of friends. For a second, I saw him hesitate before replying.

"Oh no, I just had to do something."

"Like drinking nectar?" He looked embarrassed a bit, and then smiled.

"Yeah. Had to get away a little." I smiled back.

"Who is she?" And I pointed at Thalia. He looked at me.

"Your new." He stated. I smiled again. He looked back at Thalia and said, "Her name is Thalia, she just, I guess you could say, returned here today. She's the daughter of Zeus." I nodded in understanding.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He answered with an offered hand. I took his hand and shook it.

"Diana Reine, it's nice to meet you." I said. "So, which god's spawn are you?"

"Poseidon." He replied. "I have a half brother who is also a half-blood, well kinda." I raised my eyebrow at the "kinda". He explained that his brother was "ocularly impaired".

I knew then he was talking about the Cyclops I met earlier but I guess he didn't notice. Then he brought up the topic about me.

"How about you? Which god's spawn are you?" I thought upon the question.

"Come. Let me show you something." Percy hesitated for a moment. "Or you can go back to talking with Thalia." He gave a wayward smile.

"What the heck. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and led him outside of the camp, into the forest. It was mid afternoon, early sunset. I let go of Percy's arm and found a piece of shade. I stood under a tree and help my arms out. I aimed at a patch of sunlight and concentrated deeply. Slowly I moved my hands towards me, in the shade. The patch of sunlight came towards me. I made it come until it reached the spot of shade. I dropped my hands to my side, with a sigh. I looked at Percy with a smile. He was surprised, though not as much as I expected. _Good, it means that he's seen similar things before. _

"So? What do you think?" I asked.

"I didn't expect that." He stated. "But that doesn't answer my question, which god's spawn are you?" I snapped my fingers in thought, causing a large flame to float on my fingers. That's when he looked skeptical.

"You'll learn in time." I said with a laugh. "So, can you do things like this with water? Since you're Poseidon's son and all." He gave a wayward nod.

"I guess it's my turn to showcase my _abilities._" I laughed while he led me towards a desolate lake. We sat down at the bank of the lake. Percy took a knife that he had and cut himself. Blood was streaming down the wound. Then, he put his hand into the water and we just waited. Next thing you know, the cut was gone, as if the water just washed it away. Which, I later figure out, is pretty much what happened. The water can heal Percy, Percy also communicates with Poseidon sometimes through the water. After that, we both just sat there and talked. At sunset, Percy and I went back to the camp and I disappeared from his sight. I needed to have some rest before the campfire at 8:00. I know for sure that by that time, Zeus would have informed to Dionysus and Chiron that I have arrived at the camp, I would imagine a grand gesture of an introduction from Dionysus would be prepared, he's that kind of god. I'm actually looking forward to it.

* * *

**_How did you like it? I don't own the Percy Jackson series, but I do own Diana Reine. - UniqueFAYS_**


	2. Attention Is My Shadow

**Chapter 2: Attention Is My Shadow**

* * *

_**Hi there, I am so sorry for not updating, I seriously thought I updated this chapter but my memory is shorter than the world's shortest man, no offence intended. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke up from my nap just five minutes before eight. The camp was full of chatter and merry. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the camp as well. There was laughter, cheers, and then silence. Yep, as soon as I even stepped into the barrier of positive energy, people froze and stared at me. I walked some more, and the more I did, the more people froze and watched my every move. Soon enough, I also froze and stared back at them with a blank face. It was actually funny; I had one of my feet in the middle of taking a step and the other in the middle of leaving a step. It was like an unannounced game of wax museum was taking part. _Guess they know I'm new._ Then the first voice sounded.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" A girl with her hair in a braid walked towards me. She wore black clothes that were suited for battle and something about her reminded me of my old cousin, Joshua. She had the whole air of a snob.

"And you must be the old girl," A lot of "Oh snaps!" or "Oooohs" echoed through the camp. "Miss...?" She gave a smile.

"Clarisse." She said, offering a hand.

"Di-"

"Diana Riene, yeah, I know." I glanced at Percy. "So, apparently you're all smart and whatever, so can you tell me which God's daughter I am?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your parents didn't care much to tell you who they were." A few laughs erupted in the crowd with the word "Burn!" as well. Clarisse looked a bit offended. "You're the daughter of Ares, god of war." Then she looked taken aback.

"How'd you-"

"Wasn't hard, you might as well have been wearing a banner saying so."

"Well then, I hope you wouldn't mind if I asked you to have a fight with me then. As you know, fighting is in my blood." She passed me a sword. "Let's see if you're still as smart with a sword as you are with words." I looked at the sword; it wasn't heavy, even though you'd expect it to be.

_Gods, what have I gotten myself into? My mother would have killed me if she saw how I'm acting. I am attracting too much attention. _Then I looked up at Clarisse as she was in her ready stance. _Damn! She reminds me too much of Joshua. Screw it; a little more attention wouldn't matter at this point. _I lifted the sword, Clarisse charged at me. She was going to stab me; I blocked it by bringing my sword across my shoulder blade. Clarisse tried a swipe at my knees; I jumped up, grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward, making her lose her balance. I took advantage of this and when my feet hit the ground, I flipped backwards and pushed Clarisse to tumble on the ground with my feet, and then I sat on top of her and poked her back with the end of my sword. Everyone present stared awestruck, then cheers busted within the crowd. I looked at Percy and he was surprised. _I don't think he expected that._

"Ouch, Clarisse. It looks like you're going to have to find a new hobby to be best at." Said a satyr. Grover, I believe, Percy mentioned him at the lake.

"Shut it, donkey." Retorted Clarisse. Stomping away.

"Feisty." Said Grover after her, and then he looked at me. "That was awesome! You were so cool that I felt like stone. You know you could be Medusa's sister, just more hotter, cooler and-"

"Grover! I highly doubt she would know how to speak your language, so would you mind?" The girl stood next to Grover, with her hair in a side braid. Annabeth. "Hey, that was pretty good, considering she is the daughter of Ares and all. I'm Annabeth, Perc-"

"Percy's friend, yeah. It's nice to meet you two." Grover gave a wide smile in contrast to Annabeth, who only smiled politely.

"So whose daughter are you? I want to know since you did beat the scion of the God of war in a battle and all." Stated Grover.

"Well, it was more like a shuffle." Said Annabeth in a "matter of a fact" tone.

"I-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started Dionysus.

"I guess he's going to tell." I continued.

"As you know, today, a dear friend of ours has returned, the very friend who sacrificed herself for three others. Let us welcome the descendant of the King of Mount Olympus, Thalia Grace!" A huge eruption of cheers came from the crowd. "Silence! Now, we also have another person in our presence. Care to step up, um," he looks at his hand ever so discretely, "Diana Riene."

_That's my cue. _I stood up, people also cheered for me. When Dionysus saw me, he gave me a surprised face, and then rushed a knowing smile, like he knew all along. _And of course he didn't._

"Let us give a warm welcome to the both of them, now let's party!" Some more cheers.

_I don't know why Dionysus didn't announce who my parents were. Maybe he doesn't know, I guess I must thank the Gods later. _I met up with Percy and his friends at a tree; I guess you could say the group was eye-catching. I made some idle chat with Annabeth. The girl is a very logical person; her instinct is her brain. _Definitely Athena's daughter. _I can't help but think she kind of suspects me of something, even though, I know we'll become good friends. Grover is quite a funny guy, I swear, he can make a joke out of anything. Tyson, he is a very sweet person, innocent, childish, adores Percy, and very loyal. He's someone you need on your team. Percy, I know quite about him now, he is brave, compassionate, and merciful. He knows what to do, and when to do it at times. And then, there is Thalia. She is a quiet person, brave, confused, though happy. I can't get much from Thalia, though I do feel a tiny prick of uneasiness in my gut when I'm near her. Aside from that, she is pretty much a normal girl who's suffering from amnesia.

I snuck away silently, from the group, carrying a small bundle on my shoulder. I reached the lake again and reached the edge of the water. Putting my hand in the water, I whispered a few words. "Poseidon… God of the waters… please listen to my summons… Poseidon." I felt a gentle ripple against my fingers in the still water; I took that as a hint that the God was listening. "Good, you're listening." I murmured with a smile. "It's a pleasure to be at your presence Poseidon. My name is Diana Riene and I am the daughter of one of the highest figures between the Gods. You probably already know who, well, I am not here to talk about my lineage, I am here to present you with a gift as a token of my honor to have your attention." I took my small bundle and gently let it fall into the lake, making it drift away. "Hope you like it, and would you mind giving the rest of the gifts to the Gods. The watch is yours, the notepad is Hermes', the crown is Zeus', and the scythe is Hades', I believe Hermes would be able to send it to him. Can you also tell my mother to not to worry of my whereabouts? Tell her that I will return and visit as soon as I am able to; I will appreciate your favor. I should probably go back to the camp; the others will notice my absence. You know? You should really communicate to Percy more, he really looks up to you, and always seeks your guidance. Maybe if you talked to him once in a while, he wouldn't feel so angry and abandoned towards you. It's just a suggestion. Ah! One more thing, would you mind saying hello to my father from me, it has been a long time since I have last seen him and I am waiting for the opportunity. Please and Thank you, and may you have a pleasant night. Good bye." I took my hand out of the water when I felt another ripple against it. _He took heed of my words, I am happy. _After that, I walked back to the camp with a pleased smile that remained upon my face for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_**So... You **_**_likey? eh eh eh? I am really excited for this story! My updates are the slowest in the world so I am sorry. I hope you keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. I_****_ don't own the Percy Jackson series, but I do own Diana Reine. - UniqueFAYS_**


	3. To See The Unseen

_**HI! Here is another precious chapter of A Legend. Hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: To See The Unseen**

* * *

It was late at night, too dark to see anything, too sleepy to notice anything. I was forced to wake up, the earth was shaking uncontrollably for some reason and I had an upset stomach from the nectar I had previously. _I am going to be very sick, and this shaking ground is starting to reach a nerve of mine. _Getting up, I left the cabin (the one where the new campers stay at); I wobbled towards the source of the ground vibrations, it was getting harder to walk the closer I got to the cause. I walked as far as the camp gate, where only a dozen meters or so away was the tree where Thalia and the rest of the camp were at, this afternoon. Just nearby that tree was the night guarding patrol, of which were doing less patrolling and a lot more of the "Stress Level Elimination Exercise Plan" (SLEEP). _How can they sleep through all this commotion?! _Though when I looked around, everything really did seem fine and peaceful, undisturbed. But the entire world seemed to vibrate, to me, like that one time where I was on a really unstable auto rickshaw in India. I was very disturbed of the instability of the moving cart then and I am very disturbed of the instability I feel now. _I won't be able to receive sleep at this rate… I am ultimately forced to do something about this. _I kept walking, past the sleeping guards, past the campus barrier, and past the tree I habituated this morning. So in short, I walked quite a distance away from safety. All of a sudden, I heard a distant howl in the night. Similar to that of a werewolf on a full moon, menacing. Alert, I continued towards the noise. The closer I got, the more I heard strange noises; breaking twigs, random ruffling leaves, the sudden outcry of startled birds. That's when I saw something, two pairs of red eyes in the shadows that seemed to make red smoke in the air. _Thank gods it's a full moon tonight! _I aimed at a small patch of moonlight and made it bend towards the direction of the pair of red eyes. The light reflected off of the eyes and a face could be seen, or more like, a muzzle. It was an enormous black hound at the size of a bear. It snarled it's fang-like teeth at me and threatened me with its gaze. I stared at it, frozen in place. The strange thing was that I didn't feel scared; I was in awe. In fact, I actually believe the creature looked a bit feared of me. I strictly kept my gaze on it and took a slow step towards it. As soon as my foot landed forward, the beast dashed away, traveling fast.

"Wait!" I said, chasing after it. We ran deeper into the woods, the beast ahead of me, gaining a bit of speed each meter that we ran. Luckily for me, I was no pushover. I kept a quick pace behind the animal, making sure I didn't get to close, or too far. _I can't keep this up for much long, I'm only half-human after all, and racing a stray beast is not part of my job-capabilities as a demigod. Is it? _I lost my concentration and I tripped over a tree log. _OWWW-ch. _My body is refusing to get up. All I want to do is crumple myself into a paper ball and sleep till the whole world is awake, which is never! Despite all my inner objections, I still got up. _I am giving so much effort for that beast; so I will no matter what, catch it in our game of tag. _

"30 SECONDS IS ALL I NEED TO REACH YOU! COUNT YOUR MOMENTS!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _START. _

WHOOSH!

I grabbed the largest patch of moonlight that I could find and with all my will, I expanded the light, stretching it like bubble gum. I made it larger and larger, till the entire area was glowing in moonlight. _When in a chase, darkness can prove to be either an ally or an enemy, which can be quite deceiving; might as well get rid of the darkness. _23 seconds… I ran through the forest, the halo of light above me the entire time, overpowering each shadow and silhouette in the radius of at least 10 meters. 18 seconds… I got through a marsh, careful of any moment, when suddenly, I heard a noise from my left about 7 meters away. Right under the shelter of swamp moss tree was a pair of two familiar red eyes. As soon as we locked gazes, it bolted again. I sighed and bolted after it. 12 seconds… We were back on our neck-to-neck race. The beast was getting slower, probably due to fatigue. _I'm getting a bit tired as well, I have to end this quick. But I can't scare it by running faster and stopping it in its tracks, but I can't slow down either or else my hard work and effort would be in vain. There's only one thing to do, corner it. _7 seconds… With all my will, I sprinted forward for 100 meters, leaving the hound a bit behind; turning on my heel I planted my feet in a stubborn stance and waited. 5 seconds… The hound was plummeting towards me. 4 seconds… The hound dug its claws into the ground to stop from bashing into me. 3 seconds… The hound stopped moving and looked at me, ready to run for it again. 2 seconds… The hound tensed his feet and turned away from me, quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" 1 second… I clapped my hands together and sparks flew from between them. I spread my arms wide and showered fire out of my palms onto the ground, curving the direction of the spreading flames, I made a ring of fire around me and the hound was trapped inside it. _Times up: Caught you. _"You are a handful, I must say." I said, wiping a bead of sweat on my forehead. The beast growled at me and whimpered away, only to be forced forward by the flames. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, I'm not a threat." I soothed. The beast looked skeptical and eyed at the fire. "Don't worry about that, it's just insurance." I joked, smiling a bit. Obviously I got a glare in return. "Anyways… let's get serious. You are a Hellhound. Why are you here? You are very far from home. Has Hades sent you as a welcome home present or something? Tell him that I am very honored with the gesture but a little less noise pollution would do a great deal of good to the world, especially me." I said warily. The Hellhound lay down on the grass and raised an eyebrow at me. "Wrong guess? Fine, but you truly are far from home. You must have family waiting for you. Go back. Do so without disturbing us and we will not disturb you. I understand that you may be tired at the moment so rest the night, enjoy a good breakfast and return home. Are we on fair terms?" The hound hung his head for a moment then looked up at me and nodded. "Good. Sweet dreams. And please, don't run anymore for tonight." It nodded again and I made my way through the trees again, at content finally. I made a "lowering" motion with my hand that quickly made the flames die down, till only flickers of sparks could be seen on the burnt grass. Apparently, while the chase was going on, our running tracks resulted in countless large circles; so technically, we weren't farther than 2 miles away from the camp. 100 meters past, I hear a noise; a very depict-able noise, like the clanging of cans and glass bottles. _What in Apollo's song is that? _I got a little closer to the sounds, making sure to conceal myself amongst the trees. Then I started hearing voices, sharp raspy whispers.

"_Tyson! Drop the load!" _

That's Annabeth, the girl with the braided hair. Tyson… the Cyclops? Percy's brother! A few quieter voices could be heard. _It sounds like four people, maybe five, I could be wrong. _I tiptoed a few more meters till I was 12 feet behind the people.

"Are you sure she went this way."

"YES. I could have sworn I saw her here just a minute ago!"

"Well she isn't here now, well is she?"

"UGH. Let's just go back to camp, she'll probably come back on her own."

"Let's wait a little longer, what if she were to get into trouble? Just a few more minutes."

"Fine, but if we all get pneumonia because of improper clothing, the blame is all-"

"What are you guys all doing here?" I called.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed in surprise. The four people turned around and looked at me in shock, mouths gaping.

"Nice to see you too." I replied. They all looked at each other in a domino effect. Tyson to Percy, Percy to Grover, Grover to Annabeth.

"Hi." Squeaked Annabeth, with a wave of her hand.

"Let me guess, I happened to peak your interest, which is why you all followed me into the middle of the woods." I explained, not faltering on my raised eyebrow.

"_Well you see we were having a midnight stroll/sleepwalk/snack/gametime and we thought what better thing to do than stalk/invite/choke/dream you-" _They all said simultaneously, overlapping each other's words.

"I don't want to know. Let's just go back to camp and sleep please?" I pleaded, walking back towards camp.

"_Good idea./Let's go./I'm so sorry./Sleep!"_

And with that, my hectic night was over and I had a wonderful deep slumber later. Despite all the happened today, I felt a pure feeling of content that I haven't felt in a long while. I guess I should be grateful for that.

* * *

_**What about that?! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll keep in touch later. Bye PEEPS! -UniqueFAYS**_

_**DISCLAIMER... DISCLAIMER...**_


	4. To Be Claimed

**_Hey Friends! I'm too ashamed for the fact that this took soooooooo long so I'm not going to say anything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Be Claimed **

* * *

The sunlight stabbed my eyes as I peeked them open. I jumped out of bed and looked around for my bag. It was settled at the foot of my bed, slouching against it. I opened it and picked out a pair of tights, a dark red v-neck t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. When I freshened up, I skipped out of the cabin and embraced the morning air. I stretched wide till my muscles felt relaxed, stifling an early yawn; I stepped slowly onto the pine-covered dirt ground of the camp. I slept in Hermes' cabin for the night, as I had nowhere else to go; only children of Hermes or minor gods live in the cabin, with the exception of children whose godparent is unknown. The campfire lasted longer than I expected last night, since there is still smoke and dust coming from the pile of ashes. All of the cabins seemed still asleep aside from the few passersby and me. _A brand new day, what should I do? Now that I've reached the camp through Father's help, I have no idea as to what I should do. I guess I have been waiting for this day for so long that I haven't planed as to what to do next. Do I take on a quest? Should I train arts of battle? But for what, why should I train for something that won't likely happen? _I rattled my brain for questions and answers, confused as to what I should do next. _Maybe I'm over-exaggerating the situation, I shouldn't give the time much importance. I'll just use all of my energy and skills into learning as much new things as I can, while I have the opportunity. _I kept on walking till I reached a vast field of grass and a large building similar to a cabin. What surprised me the most was what I saw on the grass field. Almost half of the campers were on the field sparring with swords, shields, and other weapons. _Whoa..._I chuckled silently as I watched the campers. _Seems like I was proven wrong, apparently, all of the campers were early risers. _I stood there for about a single minute before a sharp object came flying at my direction. Thankfully, I instinctively moved to the side just in time.

A few bushes started to rustle and a face appeared; it was Grover. "Whew! I'm sorry about that! Remind me next time to never throw knives again. Good thing you're light on your feet, huh?" Two pairs of feet came rustling right behind Grover, they appeared and were revealed to be Annabeth and Percy.

"Oh, um, are you okay?" Asks Percy.

"I'm alright, thank you." I reply.

"Great going Grover! Why don't you try aiming at her face next time?" Annabeth commented sarcastically, giving Grover a firm hit on his arm. Grover winced in pain. "I'm sorry for what he _almost _did." She said, eyeing Grover, she made sure he could hear the emphasis on the almost. She walked past me and retrieved the knife that was stuck on the bark of a tree.

"By the way, what are you doing here? The arena is over there, why don't you come train with us?" Asked Grover.

"I was just watching, but I'll definitely take the offer of training with you guys." I said, chuckling. Grover smiled

"Cool. Do you have a weapon?" He asked.

"Weapon? No, I don't have a weapon. Do I need one?"

"Do you seriously plan on training without a weapon?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Uh, yeah! If you're gonna spar with Percy or Annabeth, you'll need a weapon." I thought about it. There are other ways to train asides from sparring but I decided to humor Grover.

"Fine. Where can I find one?"

"We'll have to go to the armory." Replied Percy. _Bon à savoir... _Percy and Grover starter to walk away. Annabeth and I strolled after them.

The armory was only a five minute walk from the training grounds. Once we reached the entrance of the wooden shed, we went in and explored the space. I was surprised when I entered the room. The large shed was stocked with an uncountable amount of weapons, sheilds, and armor. At the very back of the room, helmets and body armor were stacked and filled mahogany shelves, they glinted of silver. On the left wall, shields were held on the walls by black shelves. Against the right wall, boxes of swords and various weapons were visible and a huge glass frame was hanging on the wall, displaying the many different types of weapons avaiable. I walked towards the right wall and stared at the glass frame. Inside, there were pictures of a dual swords, broad swords, maces, axes, daggers, knives, spears, and other heavy and light swords. But this one weapon caught my attention. _Oh my Gods..._ I dug through the boxes to find the weapon, one box after another, but I couldn't find it till I looked through the seventh box. I picked it up, the handle was gripped in my hand, the leather pad hung loose against the back of my hand. _This is the real thing... A slingshot! _Ever since I was little, my friend Joshua would boast about his collection of slingshots and he would play with them in front of me, knowing very well that I was told to stay away of them. _Oh, they seemed like so much fun, and they were all very beautiful. _Overjoyed about the object, I turned towards the group and smiled wide.

"I found my weapon!" I squealed. The group looked towards me and as soon as they saw it, their faces froze. "Do you like it?" Grover face started to squeeze and he smiled, then he bursted out laughing. Then Percy fell apart as well and also laughed out loud. Thalia giggled along with them.

"Good joke." Said Percy.

"Haha, where did you even get that?" Asked Grover in the middle of his laughing.

"Its good that you have a sense of humour but we really have to hurry the process if we want to train at all today." Stated Annabeth. My smile dropped and I just stared at them, I made sure I had a straight face. Annabeth looked at me and immediately dropped her smile. "Wait. You aren't serious, are you?" I nodded.

"Wait, seriously? You want a _slingshot _as a weapon?!" Grover looked at me with an unsure look.

"Yes," I replied again.

"Are you crazy?! What are you gonna do in battle? Throw pebbles at a person's forehead and whisper them in the ear that they just got a big boo-boo? Don't be stupid!" Said Grover.

"But—

"No." Annabeth took the slingshot from my hand and tossed it back inside the box. She rummaged through the boxes and took out a pair of daggers. She tossed the daggers to me, I caught them easily. "_These_ are real weapons. Fight with these first. After you get the hang of them, you can try a sword and shield next." She grabbed a sword of her own and said, " Let's go now." Percy and Grover gave my brief smiles and followed after her. I looked back at the slingshot one more time, and then a moment later, I also went after Annabeth; but there was a large lump could be seen in the pocket of my jacket. A leather patch attached to a string was hanging out of the pocket.

...

...

Annabeth led us to the middle of the training grounds and twirled her sword, in her hand. Percy had his own broad sword and Grover had a sheid and a knife.

"Percy is going to try to slice Grover up while Grover will try to save his own life, so don't worry about them." Said Annabeth, focusing on me. "While they do their 'man on man action', you'll fight against me. But let me warn you, I'm not Clarisse; she's compulsive. Me, I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Unlike Clarisse, I'm not stupid or compulsive; I use my brain and think instinctively. Your goal is to last at least 60 seconds with me, if you can do that, I'll consider that you're worth something." I inwardly smiled at her words. _Her confidence is worth admiring, I should listen to her. _

We got into our ready stances, waiting for other to make a move. I gripped on my two knives and calmly inhaled. Annabeth raised her index finger and signaled at me. _The timer begins. _I sprinted towards her. I flipped my left knife downwards, ready to throw it. Annabeth leaped low and took a swipe at my legs. I jumped off the ground and immediately threw my knife at her right hand that was holding the sword. Annabeth dropped her sword and caught the knife with ease, she turned swiftly and picked up the sword with her left hand. _3 seconds on the clock. _I gripped on my knife and tried to stab Annabeth's spine. Annabeth hooked her right arm onto my right arm and twisted my arm behind my back. I hit her in ribs with my left elbow, loosening her grip. I twisted my left arm behind me and grabbed the knife in Annabeth had on my back. Then I gripped Annabeth's wrist with my right hand and using my left hand as strength, I yanked her hand and twisted it into a painful position. Annabeth grunted in pain, I kicked the back of her right knee and forced her onto the ground. Annabeth lowered herself and dropped her sword. She gripped the back of my jacket and pulled me forward, making me somersault onto the ground. As soon as I let go of her right hand, she grabbed her sword and aimed to strike on top of me. I crossed my knives underneath her sword right before it hit me. We struggled there on the ground for a good 15 seconds. Since Annabeth was crouched above me, I noticed a necklace on her that hung off her neck ; 6 painted beads were hanging on the thread. I kicked Annabeth in the shin, she lost her balance and tumbled a bit. I used the opportunity to throw a knife at her neck, she dodged it. She jumped away from me, giving me time to get up into a defensive position. _30 seconds have past so far... _Annabeth and I kept on scrambling for a while, trying to handicap the other person. She would try to land a hit, I would dodge and try to swipe her sword. After quite some time, I made a decision. I loosened my grip on my right knife, allowing Annabeth to kick it out of my hand. She caught the knife in her own hand, did a 360o turn and kicked my other knife out of my hand, catching it as well. I backed away, creating some space. She twirled my knives around with a smirk on her face. I gripped the side of my jacket, feeling an object in the pocket against my hand. I gripped the handle of the object and dogged my other hand in the other pocket, feeling small, round things inside. I dashed towards Annabeth, she also sprinted towards me, with her sword raised. She swinged at my waist, I jumped up high, pushed Annabeth forward and landed on my feet. While I had the chance, I turned around and aimed at Annabeth's hand. I let go of the patch, striking her hand, she let go of the sword. I grabbed the sword and poked her neck with the edge of the sword. _60 seconds on the mark. I win. _I looked at Annabeth, crouched on the ground.

"60 seconds are up." I pulled away the sword and let Annabeth get up.

"How did you hit my hands?" She asked. I pulled out the round, wooden balls in my pocket and showed my weapon to her.

"Told you the slingshot was my weapon." She stared at the object and started laughing.

"Oh! That was good." She exclaimed, then paused. "Wait, is that a bead? Is that my bead?!" She groped at her collarbone. "How did you—When did you—What?"

"I needed something to launch on the slingshot, then I noticed your necklace when we were playing 'who can push harder' on the ground. Did you really think that you dodged that knife?" I asked. Realization dawned on Annabeth and then she chuckled.

"You had plenty of opportunities, you could've ended it instead of struggling during the time." She said.

"Your right; I did have choices: I could've ended the match early. But my goal wasn't to end it early, my goal was to make it last for 60 seconds, and that's what I did." Annabeth gave me a smile.

"Well Diana, you're definitely worth something alright; good job." She said.

"Thank you, but I already knew that." I replied. She shook her head.

"Arrogance, that's a curse during battle. And for a second there, I thought you had potential to possibly be me." She said.

"Ha! And what you just said wasn't arrogant?" I said.

"Of course not. That was self respect and confidence. Let me show you: Lets fight again, this time, seriously."

I laughed. Then suddenly, something happened. It felt like the ground didn't exist for a moment, as if my whole body was weightless. I was appalled, confused. What caused that? I had an itching feeling in my gut that I knew what could have caused it, but what? Then it hit me. _The Hellhound!_ When I realized that, my whole body screamed to go to the forest and check on the animal. I was confused on how I should go, what do I say to the group who followed me last night because of the same reason, that I looked suspicious. While I pondered on my choices, I fidgeted and squirmed like a swimming goldfish, my mouth would open and close, open and close.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Annabeth. I jumped out of my skin.

"What?! Uh, um, n-no, n-nno nothing wrong. I just have to go...to.. um.. to, um, to the washroom. Uh, can, can I go?" I stammered.

"Sure, by all means." She replied. I gave her a relieved smile and speed walked away from the training grounds. As soon as I was out of sight, I sprinted towards the direction of the forest.

Branches scraped my cheeks gently as I dashed past the scenery. My body remembered last night's run and instinctively led me towards my destination. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and for some reason, I was really excited to see the Hellhound again. When I finally reached the clearing, I recognized the ring of scorched grass and looked around for the beast. A black figure appeared from my right, the hound had fresh game in its mouth.

"Looks like I'm just in time for breakfast, huh?" I said, grinning. The hound ignored me and laid down the meat, soon ripping through it. I waited for it to finish its meal and once it did, it looked at me and came closer. The hound's eyes seemed to tinkle red for a moment. "You don't plan on eating me as well, do you?" I said warily. The hound rolled it's eyes at me. "Anyways, do you plan on leaving now?" The hound just stared at me then shook its head. "We had a deal last night." I reminded it. But the hound just stared back. I paused for a moment in thought. "Why are you here?" I asked it seriously.

_**I came to send a message.** _

"What was that?!" I asked.

**_You were smart last night, at least try to be smart now, little one._**

_Don't tell me..._

_**Yes, it is I. The Hellhound, Ambrose.**_

_Ambrose..._

**Yes. I have been sent by the King, His Greatness, Lord Hades.** My breath hitched in my throat._ **I've come to warn you, little one, the King has received information of a recently spoken prophecy by the Oracle, Delphii. He wants you to tread carefully, trouble will come for you in the **_**_future. _**

"But why has Hades sent you to tell me this? What does the prophecy mention that I have to be wary of?" I asked.

**_I have said what needed to be said. The rest, you must find out._**

"But how?"

**_Chiron, he will tell you the rest of what you need to know. I must leave very soon, but only after I fulfill my last task._**

"What would that be?" The hound came closer and before I anticipated it, he swiped at my arm, leaving a deep gash on my arm. "OHHHH! Oh my! What?! Why did you do that?!" The hound smirked a tiny bit at my pain, making a flame light inside of me.

**_Get that wound treated, and you'll soon know the purpose of my doing that. I must leave now, it was... fine, to meet you. Have a good day._**

"No, wait—

But the hound disappeared in thin air before I could say anything else.

"Good bye."

* * *

**_SOO? How did you like it? It was pretty long in my POV but I don't matter. For those wondering, Ambrose is a Greek name which comes from the word 'ambrosios', meaning "to be immortal". _****_And By the way, yes, Diana can speak French, and I hate to say this, but not because of my efforts, the credit all goes to Google Translate. Oh, where would we all be without our dear friend Google. Cheers to Google! _****_Please comment, follow, and vote for this story and I guess I'll see you guys later. _**

**_I do not own the Percy Jackson series but I do own A Legend._**

**_-UniqueFAYS :)_**


	5. A Father's Honor And A Child's Prophecy

**Chapter 5: A Father's Honor and a Child's Prophecy**

* * *

_**HEY HEY HEY! New Update! HOORAY! Its been like 3 months but look! It's worth the wait, really exciting new chapter here. The main character goes through a flurry of attitudes and a main emotion: PAIN. Read on to know what I mean and please VOTE, COMMENT, and FAVOURITE this story (wouldn't mind if you shred it on social media or to ur friends as well). Ok, read on.**_

* * *

I waited a moment, unsure of what to do next. The hound told me to go to Chiron to ask about the prophecy. What prophecy?! I am so confuse... UGH! I guess I should first get this wound checked, five inches of gash isn't going to heal itself. I sighed and made my way back to the camp and towards the Big House, where the camp infirmary is. Five minutes into walking, all of a sudden, my head starts to spin. I felt light-headed, as if someone smothered me with a dose of chloroform and all I could feel was a dull ache and my consciousness slowly slipping away. What... is happening...? I hovered my foot on the ground, my control over my balance was beginning to become sad as I tripped over a patch of dirt. "Oomph!" What...I...don't.. understand? I... have to– I have to find... Chiron. I tumbled towards the Camp Gate but right before I reached the morning shift guards, my feet gave in under me and I slumped to the ground. My eyes slowly lost its sight of color and finally, all I saw was clear black.

"Mother, where's papa?" asked the kid.

"Papa?! Where did that thought suddenly appear from?" said the mother, chuckling at the kid's sudden question. The kid just looked at her mother, blank faced with thought.

"I just wanted to know. He talks to me sometimes but he never comes to see me. Why isn't papa ever here? Why doesn't he love me? If he loved me, he would be here. He would hug me, and kiss me on the forehead, and read my bedtime stories, and wish me good night. Papa isn't here to do that. Why mother? Why doesn't papa love me?" the little girl asked and asked, but she never got her answer. The girl was just left alone to think about these very questions, over and over again, in a pit of darkness.

I popped my eyes open, breathing slightly heavy. I wiped a hand against my cheek to feel tears staining my face. With a brash swipe, I dried my tears and sat up. Immediately, my head banged with sharp pain, the impact made me seize my scalp and curl my body into a tiny ball. "Oh my gods!" I hissed under my breath. Each movement I made by my body caused a huge wave of pain to erupt in my brain. The pain only got worse each time and my body wasn't handling it too well. OH my DEAR GODS! After that, I strained every muscle in my body to lie still on the bed, not daring to move an inch. The lack of movement eased the pain but the dull throbbing was still immortal. To ignore the headache, I tried to think of where I might be. I'm... in a clinic? Hospital? Infirmary? A minute of still living later, a pair of feet walked into the room. I took a slight glance at the figure and saw Percy. Percy saw me squinting my eyes at him and immediately his face lit up.

"Your awake!?" He announced. He ran towards me and pulled me into a tight squeezed hug.

I bit my lip from screaming and grunted loudly due to the impact. The pain was unbearable to the point that I almost threw Percy off of me. My mind was swirling with a dreadful flurry of combined words that I'd never believed I would EVER use. My body was having fits and uncontrollably shaking as I tried to get a grip on myself. Percy looked at me, terrified.

"What–what happened?!" He asked with shock. I trembled and shook. My brain was going haywire and I had no idea why, what is causing... this? Chiron... Chiron–

"Find... Find Chiron...n–NOW." I struggled to choke my words out before my spine arched backwards, and my body shook ferociously, my limbs crashed against anything nearby in a flurry; I was having a seizure. Pressure struck against my wrists, trying with desperation to hold me down.

"Chiron! CHIRON!" a voice shouted in the distance, thundering hooves became louder; another unfamiliar voice became introduced. What seemed like a century finally halted to a moment, my seizure stopped.

"What happened here?!" roared Chiron. "Percy!"

"I–I don't know. She was here, fine, till I hugged– hugged her and this... this happened."

My mind was suffocated with constant flutters of butterflies; the background noise of the two talking in front of me was doing no good to my current situation. Another shockwave erupted in my brain, which sent all of my last night's meal to soar out of my stomach and onto the infirmary floor. I couldn't stop shaking; I would feel freezing cold at one moment, and then feel steaming hot the next. I heaved through my lungs, fighting against my ribcage. I couldn't hear any mutter coming from the two men in front of me, but I still hoped that whatever they were doing, they would find a reason to what's happening to me. Better yet, they should find a cure to what was happening. Then suddenly, the pain halted. With a moment of merciful clarity, I focused my attention to the men, and did not waste a single moment of sanity; I told them what to do.

"I need you to be quiet and listen to me!" I growled, enhancing the authority in my voice, Percy and Chiron froze and looked at me. "I am going to talk quick because I don't know how much time I have till it starts again. Chiron, figure out what's wrong with me and do it quick. Then find out about Delphii, she prophesized something recently and I need to know what, by the time I get normal again, I had better hear some rhymes coming from your mouth and Percy!" I paused, Percy looked at me like a deer in headlights. "If something happens, I need you to stay away. No one can know about this, understood? No one!" They were my last words, till I ended up puking again at the side of the bed; the pain came rushing back. That was all I was able to keep track of until I was consumed by darkness, again.

I found myself suddenly at my home, the home was beautiful and splendid, fit for royalty; but the walls of grand home were pitiful. They were chipped with dread, they reeked of solitude and isolation, the home was everything a home could be but it was never a home. A girl came running around a corner of a hallway, chanting "Mother! Mother!" I glanced sideways to see a woman in her late thirties reply back to the girl "What is it dear?" The little girl asked, "Mother, Where's Papa?" The scene reminded me of my previous dream, the same girl, same mother, and the same question. But what happened next, surprised me. The mother's reply was, "Dear, your Papa is somewhere. He's somewhere where he thinks about you, somewhere where he talks to you but can't meet you, somewhere where he loves and wishes to hug you, kiss you, read to you, and wish you good night. Sweety, I don't know where your Papa is, but I know that he is at some place where he loves you." And that's all the girl needed, that's all she needed to hear to stop asking, to stop being alone, that's all she needed to be reassured: that someone loves her.

Your mother is obviously lying. Don't believe her. Then the girl turns to me and looks me at the eyes.

"You're the one who's lying." Then I was returned back to darkness, back to solitude.

I woke up a few minutes ago, but refrained from opening my eyes, attempting to avoid the potential pain. Instead, I ignore the dull drumbeat in my head and concentrated at the voices in the room.

"I still think your pulling my horns, I can't believe anything happened to her" Said Grover. Percy! Apparently he doesn't take orders seriously.

"I don't get it. She was perfectly fine like, three hours ago." Said Annabeth.

"She was fighting like a professional, she was flipping and doing stunts, the whole shebang!" Continued Grover.

"Has Chiron found out anything yet?" Asked Thalia. Has Percy invited the whole camp to the infirmary?!

"Not yet. He had a suspicion about the large wound on her arm, that somehow, maybe it caused her... situation." Said Percy. "But he can't find anything medically wrong with her. She's not sick physically." Not sick physically? Another pang of dull pain crossed my head. Ugh! It feels pretty physical. "She told me not to tell anyone, she told me to stay away if something happens. But what happened to her... terrified me; I didn't know what to do. That's why I told you guys, we have to find out what's wrong with her." A silence ensued. "Did you know? She mentioned something about a prophecy to Chiron, before she blacked out. Apparently, the Oracle prophesied something recently, she wanted to know what?"

"I haven't heard anything from Chiron; did she really say something about a new prophecy?" Asked Annabeth.

"I know what she said. Delphii said a new prophecy." Replied Percy.

"Delphii is in the attic, you know. Has Chiron asked her yet?" Asked Grover. Delphii, the oracle, is in the attic? The attic?!

"Probably. Maybe he didn't get anything useful, that's why we don't know anything about it yet." Replied Annabeth. Try again. Go ask Delphii about the prophecy!

"Then what else can we do?" Said Percy. Ask Delphii again! Go to the attic and ask Delphii!

"What if we just wait it out?" Suggested Grover. A parade of comments followed, arguing. Another pang of pain erupted in my head. Don't waste time! Go ask Delphii about the prophecy! Oh Gods! My inner voice is getting raspy from the yelling I'm doing at these** stupid** people. Might as well swallow the pain and **tell** them what they should do.

"Go...to –Delphii..." the four people didn't ear what I mumbled and instead kept on bickering amongst themselves. Gulp. "Delphii... The...prophecy." This time, they didn't here me because someone so rudely distracted them from my voice.

"Tyson!" Hissed Annabeth. "Why are you here? We told you to stay away from here." Annabeth had a disapproving tone towards Tyson but I could tell she was trying hard not to get mad.

"I wanted to tell Percy about a new trick I learned using water... Is that the camper that got sick?" He asked so curiously. "Oh... Is she the girl?!" he asked with exasperation. "Percy! This is the girl that I told you about. The one who called me cute!"

I didn't know what their reactions were but I felt a tinge of giddiness. I feel like smiling at how youthful he is; like a young boy. Now if only I can move my face without regretting it... Remembering my urgent task at hand, I tried to communicate to them again, but this time, with a little flare; literally. I mustered all of my energy and snapped my fingers, feeling a faint weight on the tip of my thumb. I let the flame burn till I slumped my hand in exhaustion, hoping that one of the people in the room noticed fire on my thumb. "Go...ask Delphii... about... the gods-damn...prophecy..." No one seemed to notice for all I knew, until finally, someone noticed.

"Uh... I think the girl just talked." Said Tyson. "First, there was fire on her hand and then her lips moved... I think she talked." I could feel their eyes stare at me and then I knew I should do the one thing that I didn't want to do; move. I opened my eyes, squinting at the harmful flash of the light from the ceiling (which just so happened to be right on top of me). The first to react was Percy.

"Your awake!" He stated, he was going to pull me into a hug again when he remembered what happened the last time.

As much as I felt bad for the guilt he seemed to show, I also felt pretty grateful he didn't squeeze my aching body in a hug again. I tried to lift my arm to motion the group closer to me; they somehow understood and got closer. I kept on motioning them to do so till all of their faces were pretty much an inch away from my face. Then, I said with the loudest, most strength in my body, the one thing I've been trying to tell them for like 15 minutes: "PICK ME UP AND TAKE ME TO THE DAMNED ORACLE IN THE GODS-FORESAKEN ATTIC SO I CAN HEAR THE GODS-DAMNED PROPHECY!...Please." I huffed through my lungs; the lack of oxygen in my airway terrified me. Apparently my voice was loud enough because they were stunned in shock for a moment. Then they finally pulled themselves together and arranged a plan. Percy and Grover were going to carry me up to the attic; I was going to be on flat board to avoid my body from moving too much (it'll hurt a lot if I do move). Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson were going to make sure that the two boys didn't drop me (I'll burn them if they do) and they were also going to be on the lookout so no one notices anything. We started to go up to the Attic and thankfully, nothing happened. Once we got to the Attic though, I didn't expect what I saw. The whole room was littered with junk, or to be more precise, it was crowded with ancient artifacts that were only ever known to be through myths. There was a stash of pickled heads in jars of various monsters, there was a stuffed Hydra head, and one a sword was a famous deity's scarf, Aphrodite's scarf. (_**see what I did there**_). I felt highly uncomfortable on the plank but all my thoughts stalled when I saw mummified body on a chair/throne. It was the body of the long-dead Oracle, Delphii. I breathed a sigh of astonishment, after years of listening to only stories, I can see her, the Oracle was right across the room. I let out a shaky berth and in a hoarse attempt of a voice, I asked aloud, "Delphii... the prophecy... what am I meant to do? Why–why is this happening... to me?" Percy and Grover crept closer to the body, the lines on candles on each of our sides started to flame up one by one, towards the body that lay at the end. Then suddenly, as soon as the last two candles lit up next to the body, the body came to life. A blue glow resonated from the mummy as its head lift up, the old woman's head had two blue glows coming from where I assumed used to be her eyes; then in a deep, echoing voice, the woman said:

"A father's honour for his ways, A child's prophecy for her days. The child receives a choice, To be a legend or the razed. A hero for a hero, A foe for a foe, A dream or a nightmare. She sets out to know."

I waited there for more, maybe a definition or an elaborate description of the poem, better yet, a Google translation to English would've helped. "Is that...it?" I whispered. I heard Percy sigh and then without warning, my body turned the other direction back at the door we came from, the group was going back to the infirmary. "No wait! There's got–got to be more!... That can't... be just it! NO!" My voice rasped from the stress but I didn't care, I had bet too much on the prophecy to quit now; there had to be more the oracle didn't say, there had to be more to hear! I won't give in, not yet, not till I know what is wrong with me and why. I **won't** go through any more pain than I have to. As soon as I get some of my strength back, I'm going to pay a visit to someone who I have yet to meet and surely, he'll give me my answers.

**...Back in the Attic...**

A voice echoed her whispers over and over again:

A father's honor for his ways,

A child's prophecy for her days.

The child receives a choice,

To be a legend or the razed.

A hero for a hero,

A foe for a foe,

A dream or a nightmare.

She sets out to know.

**She is destruction or a champion,**

**It is unknown.**

* * *

_**AHHHHH! THE SUSPENSE! So, how'd you like it? Tell me all about your feelings and hope to talk to you guys soon again on the next chapter. Make sure to check out my other story Missariene Marol as well if you already haven't. You can also check out my new Facebook page, Uniquefays, for some pretty cool stuff on my stories such as sneak-peaks, fun-facts, and some random things too. All my social media usernames are on my profile page, check it out, follow me or whatever. K? BYE! ****–UniqueFAYS**_


End file.
